Dazed Dream
by NightMare Painter
Summary: just poems on Q and Picard and whoever else I feel like. some pairing but mostly what ever I felt like at the time lol
1. Dazed Dream

dazed dream

A poem for the poem _**Part for the stars**_ from talluah-the-queen since she gave the credit to me for that one, well right back at you talluah

* * *

><p>I thought we had parted for the stars<p>

but found they parted for us

if they out shined us we would turn our backs

if they loved us we would love one other more

I thought we had parted for the stars

but time will tell, if only for a instant

if the stars part us

if our love is a

dazed dream we share

or just the parting of the curtains

for the final stars


	2. Fatal flaw

Fatal flaw

shoot dazed dream has got me on a roll!

* * *

><p>I always knew<p>

that humans had a

fatal flaw,

only you never gave an inch

never let me get you down

that fatal flaw became distant

your human life may end

but your determination

lives forever in all those you meet

Fatal flaw? I never saw it in you

never knew you had the strength of the gods

if only time had been forever

I would have known you never had a

fatal flaw


	3. World wary

World wary

Poems for a bit oui?

* * *

><p>Did you ever wonder if the world we had<p>

Would ever last, ever wonder

If the love I had for you was a false hope?

I always wondered why you put up with me

Wondered as we shared body heat in the middle of the night

If the flames of regret burned inside you like a disease festering in a wound

Did time ever stop for us when we needed a moment's breath?

If our loved lasted, timeless

Would you be here by my side as if you needed nothing else

Would our flames mingle till the end of time

Or would it have been for not and all would turn to ash

Our flames spluttering and wavering out in the winds of time?


	4. rêveurs de danse

rêveurs de danse

Poèmes pour un peu oui?

Data/ whomever you like

* * *

><p>you dream of the dance<p>

one of the old fashioned

just like your fasciation with a great detective

You twirl and move

the more I wish this wasn't

the dreamers dance

oh you just don't get it sometimes

and with out this dreamers dance

you'd just be a puppet with no strings

a bit of technology with out life

another twirl another move

lets start over the dreamers dance

maybe one day we'll dance

with out the dreams

and with all the passion

We could share

but for today

lets have one more

dreamers dance


	5. Hold on for the question

Hold on for the question

Actually this one is for my little short called **Q**uestion lol

* * *

><p>Mon capitaine<p>

Two simple words

If you only knew

your simple question

driving me up a wall

Why were you drunk that day?

Had dealing with me put you past the limit

you are only human after all, a timeless being

like me see your kind come and go

but you are Mon capitaine Jean-Luc

so simple the words

So deep the emotion behind them

shall you hold on to your question for a better day?

maybe you thought it was a dream but at least I know

You care even if you don't show it

Two simple words,

Mon capitaine


	6. faiblement

Faintly

I don't know where this came from but here it is!

* * *

><p>I hear you moving<p>

faintly distantly

You're so silent at times

faintly you live out your life

When did you start this kind of life?

Why are you so closed up

a faint scream rising from your soul

Would you live as a mouse?

A ghost in your own ship?

Where was the étincelle

you had in the begining?

Should I be worried? Mon capitaine

Would the faintness fade or would you

Faintly move from this life to the next?


	7. Fog for thought

Fog for thought

found this in an old notebook lol I couldn't believe it!

* * *

><p>I got lost in the deep fog<p>

"How lost?"

I'm just lost looking for your voice

"How hard are you looking?"

So hard it strains my eyes, mind, and heart

"So hard."

I reply, my very soul crying out in agony

I just want to get out of the fog that

covers my eyes, I just want to find you once more

all the lies and all the pain to be lifted from between us

"Maybe you're not a lost cause just yet."

The voice whispers, surly They would come to my aid

lifting the fog from my eyes, mind, and heart

A whisper cut's through the fog

"Mon capitaine just see."


	8. Snow

**Snow**

Q is having a poetic moment while watching human beings at work on new years lol This also was from my random old notebook so if it sounds funny time travel and tell my fourteen year old self to write something better! OR just review and tell me so I can mess with it!

* * *

><p>The snow is untouched<p>

Untouched like the New Year it was meant for

Untouched like the flowers waiting to bloom

But on the other side of the camera

It's touched and left raw

Even when the sun leaves

It's cold and dirty and sticks to him

He got this picture because of the money

This picture not matter how pretty is an illusion

The untouched snow melted away like so many tears

Dropped to the ground

This untouched snow fresh for now

But soon to be gone

A new year has arisen like the sun

That melted the snow

Till it was left

Touched no more by rays of light


	9. Reality vs dreams

Reality vs. dreams

Q being random, seeing as he's 'talking' in this poem lol

* * *

><p>dreams are fleeting they say<p>

Reality is all you'll know

Mortals really, surly you know better

dreams maybe fleeting but so are your lifes

reality can be bent and shifted

made into fiction and fiction

to reality

Mortals and your concepts of what can and cannot be done

surly you know better,

there is always something better

always something that will change your worlds

something that can bend the very air around you

Reality, is it as real as you hoped it to be?


	10. Of mortals and gods

Of mortals and gods

uh, your guess is as good as mine about this whole thing.

* * *

><p>Shifting to my speed, shifting to my world<p>

one would think you'd become bord here

in a world of black and white and red

in a fast paced place that would pass you before you blink

One would believe that you'd seen it all and been everywhere

but I know better then they did

you'd seen many things in the millions of years you've lived

but you didn't know me, you didn't know Humans could be so stubborn

you hadn't seen anyone look at you and not hate you for you

for you are a Q and Q just don't care or so you say

You come to the world of mortal men and

often at night I wonder

just who is mortal and who is immortal

You Q or me?


	11. Question for the thought

**Q**uestion for the thought

A/N: Don't know don't care lol

* * *

><p>Space, the last place I thought I'd be<p>

Time, the thing I believe to be unbreakable

Really what else could you expect from me?

I stood on the brink of all I knew

Falling and yet not

dreaming with my eyes wide open

nightmare to reality that I didn't want to be apart of

Myself once more, only once being apart of them

how can I be me? You seem so sure of yourself

that I will not break down and do things I hadn't for many years

I wanted to weap, I wanted to yell out, I wanted simply to want

I wanted simply to be free from the cords of my mortality and yet

I shivered at the meer thought of it all,

what had you seen in all the dozens of years that passed you by?

Do you grow tired of being timeless, ageless?

Do you ever grow tired of me?

Or I of you?


End file.
